Lovers In Japan
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Dua orang saling menikmati keindahan negara Jepang sambil bergandengan tangan dan tersenyum suka ria membuat wajah sang gadis tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Ini akan jadi pusat keputusan yang bulat untuk terus bersama dengan gadis yang dicintainya. 24 hours 10 fics challenge. #65


**Summary: **Dua orang saling menikmati keindahan negara Jepang sambil bergandengan tangan dan tersenyum suka ria membuat wajah sang gadis tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Ini akan jadi pusat keputusan yang bulat untuk terus bersama dengan gadis yang dicintainya.

* * *

**Lovers in Japan**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **OOC, AU, deskripsi seadanya, alur cerita kecepatan, cerita pendek. Semoga kalian menyukai fict ini.

**..oOo..**

Pemuda berambut merah bergandengan tangan dengan seorang gadis berambut merah muda. Mereka terus mengayunkan tangan seperti anak kecil yang sedang bermain. Mereka telah bertemu di tempat tidak disangka-sangka karen hati mereka bertaut. Hati mereka diambil di dalam diri mereka masing-masing.

Gadis yang menamakan dirinya Haruno Sakura. Biasa dipanggil Sakura tersenyum memandangi pemuda diketahui bernama Akasuna Sasori dengan sebutan Sasori si pemuda manis. Sakura tidak bisa menghilangkan senyumannya karena dirinya terus merasa nyaman bersama pemuda di sampingnya ini.

Membuat Sasori terheran-heran melihat tingkah laku Sakura terdengar aneh, "kenapa tersenyum? Apa kamu melihatku seperti perempuan?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku tidak pernah menganggap dirimu perempuan. Aku sudah lama mengenalmu dan merasa kamu itu adalah lelaki yang mengambil cintaku di dalam hatiku ini."

"Jadi?" Sasori memajukan wajahnya hingga menyentuh hidung Sakura dan mencium lembut di bibir. "Apa kamu sudah bisa merasakannya? Detak jantungku ini?"

Seulas senyuman dan pipi merona terhias di wajahnya yang cantik. "Aku bisa merasakannya. Di sinilah aku bertemu denganmu dan menjadi kekasihmu."

"Cinta pada Jepang?" Sasori terkekeh geli. Lelaki Akasuna memang orang yang terdengar manis dengan wajahnya yang unik, tetapi dia tidak peduli pada pemikiran orang-orang. Yang dia pedulikan lebih enak tampil apa adanya daripada terus berpura-pura.

"Begitulah." Sakura tersenyum. Dia memeluk tubuh Sasori dengan melingkarkan di pinggangnya. "Aku menyukaimu, Sasori."

"Aku juga sangat menyukaimu," balas Sasori mengecup puncak rambut Sakura yang berwarna merah muda.

Ada seorang pemuda berambut merah darah melihat dua pasangan sedang memeluk begitu lembutnya membuat dia jadi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar, anak itu. Katanya mau meninggalkan, tetapi tetap saja terus membuat dirinya tidak bisa ditinggalkan."

Pemuda itu menghilang di balik pepohonan. Sasori dan Sakura tidak menyadari karena sedang asyik-asyiknya berpelukkan. Dua orang insan ini memang terlalu berada di ambang kesenangan makanya tidak menyadari ada seseorang melihatnya tadi.

Sasori melepaskan pelukannya dan menghela napas panjang. "Mungkin kamu mengira aku bakal meninggalkanmu seperti kata-kataku kemarin." Ditatap Sakura penuh keseriusan. "Tetapi, sebenarnya di dalam hatiku ini kamu telah merebutnya dan aku tidak berniat meninggalkanmu. Sepertinya aku terhanyut dalam auramu yang menyenangkan."

"Auraku?"

"Ya! Auramu! Aura yang sama seperti negara Jepang ini. Mengisahkan makna terdalam untuk melengkapi apa arti hidup ini dengan cinta dan kasih sayang," Sasori terus melihat Sakura, menyentuh pipi kurusnya penuh kelembutan. "Kamu telah memberikanku hari-hari menyenangkan selama aku berada di negara ini."

Sakura bersedekap menyelidiki apa arti tatapan Sasori kepadanya. "Apa kamu berniat pergi lagi?"

Sasori tidak menjawab.

"Kamu kira aku anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa, ya? Aku sudah dewasa, Sasori. Aku mengerti semuanya. Aku tegar tetapi tidak main-main soal perasaan." Sakura menghela napas panjang. "Kenapa tidak belajar dari pengalaman, Sasori? Kamu harus tahu beda kenyataan beda juga dengan tubuh juga hati. Di saat pikiran ingin menjauh, tubuh tidak bisa menjauh."

Sasori terkekeh. Ingin sekali tertawa membuat Sakura mengernyit kesal.

"Kenapa tertawa? Meledekku, ya?"

"Bukan, bukan..." Sasori mengibaskan tangan di depan Sakura. "Aku merasa kamu mirip dengan Gaara. Dia juga mengatakan begitu kepadaku."

"Walaupun kamu menjauh lewat perkataanmu. Wajahmu tidak bisa dibohongi, Sasori." Sakura menyentuh wajah Sasori kemudian tersenyum. "Walau perkataan suka membohongi, tetapi wajah dan tubuh tidak. Itulah kenapa aku tahu kamu pasti kembali padaku."

Sasori mencium tangan Sakura yang menyentuh wajahnya dengan lembut. "Baiklah, aku mengaku kalah. Aku akan terus bersamamu selamanya. Di sini. Di negara Jepang penuh cinta."

"Ada-ada saja kamu ini!"

Pemandangan itu memang sungguh menghanyutkan sehingga mereka terus berada di tempat tidak dilihat orang lain. Tempat khusus mereka berdua. Tiada yang tahu di tempat bernama Jepang ini akan mendatang romansa terindah pernah digeluti orang-orang kebanyakan. Di tempat ini cocok dijadikan inspirasi percintaan. Sebuah seni roman untuk menambah kesan terindah di dalam hidupnya.

**The End**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Woaaa! Pendek! Pendek sekali. Sungguh saya minta maaf. Akibat terbentur tadi, kepala saya pusing seketika. Butuh tiga jam untuk berbaring. Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa. Saya berusaha untuk tidak memaksa. Semoga kalian suka dan maaf atas saya suka curhat kecil-kecilan. Sepertinya saya terkena virus curcol dari adik saya yang bernama Iceberg. Hehe... harap dimaklumi. Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

**Date: **Makassar, 14 June 2013


End file.
